Help Me Remember
by Sekki oji
Summary: Sequel to Ice Prince and His Maiden.Rin Takemaru has amnesia and can't remember anything about her past or what happened to her before she woke up.Jonetsu has fed her a lie right when she woke up that she was a princess and..His Bride?After a month,Rin starts to regain her memories,but Jonetsu won't let her leave his grasp so easily.Will Sesshomaru be able to save her life in time?
1. Chapter 1

**So what's up guys? Did you like the last story? Well I hope you did because you're reading the sequel to the story. I know that I've pissed of a lot of people by ending some stories and ending one with a ckiffhanger. OK so for all the quests who reviewed to my stories, you guys fahking made my day. Every one of those reviews made me laugh so hard, even though some of you... OK mostly all of you kept swearing and were calling me names, it just makes me laugh. And if you decide to flame me, I could care less because all you would do is make me laugh, thinking "Why'd you put so much time and effort into a review _just_ to hate on me?" Also, I have a couple questions to ask the readers who reviewed to my stories in the next paragraph.**

**For the guest who said "I WILL HUNT U DOWN AND RIP U LIMB FROM FUCKING LIMB!" Why do you want to do that to me? T.T Guest that keeps leaving -L at the end said "Yes they can, bitch!" What the hell were you talking about? Same guest saying I'm a cliffhanging jackass and a bitch... Well, sweetie... I already know that, ****LOLZ**. I have my moments you know! Again same guest, what you said about your friend "The evil, overly violent, and bloodthirsty friend," tell them I said "Hi," and "I like the way you were thinking with the second bomb, from that I figured out that you hate Kikyo as much as I do," the way you described your friend to me... I'd think we'd get along very well, if we ever met/talked to each other, but that won't happen. Same guest, what the hell does "Balrog" mean? Holy crap, most of these are are from you. I'm glad that you would read it, that makes me happy... And I would like it if you stop calling me bad names.  


**Wow, so many reviews. I have a request for everyone who reviews as a guest, please put your name(A.K.A. make one up. Like I would know if that's your actual name, yeah right I'm not a stalker) or something so I can ask you questions, respond to your reviews, etc. Please don't think of me as a stalker. T^T  
**

**WARNING: Might contain bad language in it, I don't really know yet.  
**

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Inuyasha... *Goes and cries in a dark corner far across the room*  
**

_Rin's point of view._

It's been a month now since I remember waking up here, with amnesia... Great, it's totally awesome... yeah right. Ever since I got here, I can't help but feel like something or someone important is missing from my life. Jonetsu keeps telling me to stop worrying about it or everything is okay, but I can't stop thinking about it. I need to know what happened to me before I got amnesia, before I woke up. Jonetsu said he's my fiancee, but for some reason holding hands with him or even a quick kiss on the lips, doesn't feel right. It almost feels like we were never together like that, doing romantic things with him feels just... just wrong.

I'm starting to think that Jonetsu is lying to me, even hiding my past from me. Heck, I seriously doubt I'm a princess, I don't look and act like one, especially behave like one. Oh I wish I could go outside, but I can't unless I have Jonetsu with me or one of his servants, it's so annoying! I can't even be alone for a long time before someone accompanies me. I almost feel like screaming, well at least I can be alone on my balcony. Looking at the many different colored flowers on the balcony, I feel all my frustration disappear as I walk out further on the long stone balcony that connects to my room.

"Oh, I'm so bored!" I sighed as I leaned on the railing. "I wonder what Sesshomaru is doing right now," I smiled, but the smile quickly disappeared as I realized what I just said. "Sessho...maru? Sesshomaru... Where have I heard that name before? Could Sesshomaru be my friend?" I gasped when I noticed my heart was beating faster than normal. "Why is my heart beating so fast when I say that name?"

Sighing, I sat down on the floor, probably dirtying the purple princess like dress... Good. Staring up at the sky, I tried to remember who Sesshomaru is, but failing. Picking some of the flowers from the clay pots they were in and making them into flower crowns. I suddenly flinched when a memory replayed in my head.

_"Come on Rin! We're almost there!" A girl with long black hair yelled happily at the top of a hill while waving her hand in the air. She was wearing a light blue top with a green skirt._

_"Slow down Kagome, it's not like the surprise is going to get up and walk away," A girl with long dark brown in a ponytail replied walking beside me. she wore a maroon short sleeve shirt with blue jean shorts._

_"You know Sango, I think Kagome is just excited to show me the surprise," I smiled up at Sango._

_"Probably," Sango grinned as we reached the top of the hill._

_"Here we are, Rin!" Kagome smiled showing me the meadow down below us as the many different colored flowers swayed gently in the breeze._

_"Wow, Kagome this is amazing!" I yelled smiling with happiness as I ran down to the flowers with Kagome and Sango following behind me. Kneeling down, I started to pick the flowers and make tiaras for all of us, it only took a couple minutes since I'm pretty good at making these. Putting one on Kagome's and Sango's heads, I put one on my head too. "Now we all match," I smiled brightly before they hugged me._

"... What?" I blinked a couple times before standing up. "What was that? Are they my friends? Maybe family?" I staggered a bit when I walked forward but soon got a grasp on reality. "I need to talk with Jonetsu about this," I ran off the balcony, into my room and down stairs.

**Please review, I know that this is short compared to my other stories, but reviews help me consider about continuing stories. LOLZ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up? I know it's been like forever since I last updated but I've been very busy lately and only had fractions of time to write down sentences on paper. So since I write small(which pisses my people off because the writing is so small, and I can read it perfectly fine) and I'm not really good at typing fast when I'm copying it from what I wrote on the piece of paper on to the computer, it's going to take some time, but I promise to get them typed up as soon as possible. Alright enough of my life, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or the anime/manga.**

_Rin's point of view_

"Jonetsu," I called running down the stairs to the throne room. "Jonetsu," I yelled opening the doors to the room to see Jonetsu sitting on his throne as he talked to a knight.

"Aw, Rin," Jonetsu said as he turned his attention towards me. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to ask you something," I said walking towards him. "Um, can you excuse us for a minute, sir?" I looked down at the knight that was bowing at Jonetsu.

"Yes, my queen," He said getting up and leaving the room. His voice was so familiar, it was gentle towards me yet it had a bit of hatred on his voice when he said "my queen".

"Yes, what is it you'd like to ask?" Jonetsu said as I turned my attention back to him.

"You had told me that I had amnesia, and just a while ago I remember something," I was appalled to see his expression turn from gentle to a mixture of fright, anger, and displeased. "Is something wrong?"

"...uh... No, no nothing's wrong, please continue," He said placing a fake smile on his face, laughing nervously as he shifted in his chair.

"Okay," I gave him a questioning look before continuing. "I remembered two of my friends, and from what I can tell we were very close friends. Their names were Kagome and Sango, and so I what I wanted to ask is would you permit me to go see them? I'm sure they'll help me get my memories back and-"

"No, I forbid you to do so," Jonetsu said, about to lose his temper.

"And why is that, might I ask?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because I and the king and you will listen to me! You are not allowed to lead this castle, am I understood?" He said, losing his temper as he stood up from his chair.

"And I'm supposed to be your fiancée yet you don't treat me as such!" I retorted angrily. "Just because you are the king doesn't mean you have the right to treat me as you do! I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own home, you won't even let me leave the castle walls for even a second before I'm dragged back into this damn building! You think you treat me with respect but it's the opposite, and now you won't even let me see my friends, you're just horrible! You could at least let me send one of the guards or knights to go and find them so they could spend the night with me!" I yelled, tears brimming my eyes. "I'm going to my room, don't bother me!" I turned away from him as a tear fell down my face. Walking out of the room, I slammed the door behind me and went up to my room.

"My queen," I was stopped by the same knight that Jonetsu was talking to. "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

"It's just that Jonetsu won't let me see my friends, or even leave this damn castle," I cried. "I feel like I'm trapped in here."

"My queen, it hurts me to see you in this pain, if you will allow me to I could go into town looking for them and give them a message to come here tomorrow for you," He said kindly.

"You would really do that!?" I gasped as I looked up at him.

"Anything for my queen."

"But what if you get caught, Jonetsu would punish you, I don't know if I could live with myself knowing you got hurt for my sake," I explained, looking at his eyes through the head gear he was wearing, I noticed they were a beautiful yet vibrant golden color. I knew those eyes from somewhere, it made my heart squeeze painfully that I couldn't remember whose eyes those belonged to.

"No punishment could be more painful than seeing you hurt, if I get punished for helping you be happy, it's all worth it to me," I felt my heart race like it was going to pop out of my chest as my face grew warm.

"Thank you, kind knight, thank you so much," I smiled as I through my arms around his neck in a sudden hug, but quickly pulled away looking at the ground as I realized what I did. Without me noticing, the knight reached his hand out towards me to push my bangs out of my face, but suddenly stopped, clenching his fist and placed his hand back down at his sides.

"I shall go after the king and I finish talking," He said confidently before walking towards the throne room downstairs.

"I shall be awaiting your return, kind knight," I whispered as I walked into my room , I immediately noticed the bright red rose on my bed with a ribbon around the stem and an envelope underneath the rose. "What the...? What is this?" I said out loud to myself as I approached my bed and picked up the rose. "How beautiful," I smiled before picking up the envelope, it said "Rin" on the cover in fancy writing. I turned it over, opening it, I took out a letter and started to read it quietly out loud. "To my love Rin, I'm glad to see you are doing well and that Jonetsu hasn't hurt you in anyway besides taking your memory away from you, telling you lies so you'll stay with him. I'm currently watching over you to make sure you don't get hurt in any way, I would hate to rip someone apart in front of you if they laid a finger on you," I giggled as I continued. "Kagome and Sango have been worried sick about you and they are willing to do basically anything if it means seeing you again. I'm willing to do anything to have you in my arms again, for you to remember me, and for you to remember how much we love each other. I only have two requests for you, wait for me to come get you and don't mention this letter to your fake fiancée. If you would like to talk to me through these letters, just leave in your top drawer on your nightstand, I'll help you get through things while you're in this place and under his spell. I'll wait for you to remember me, my Rin. S.T." I felt tears fall down my face as I felt sad. I took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write a letter.

'_To S.T., I am greatly moved by your letter and I absolutely love the rose, but for some reason as I reached the end of this letter, I started to cry, my heart feels like its being ripped out of my chest. I wish I could remember who you are, I wish I will find out soon so I can leave this horrible place. I'm treated like a prisoner, not allowed to leave the castle walls, I hate not being able to feel the grass below me. When you rescue me from this place, I have a request, can you take me to a meadow of flowers at night. I've read in the books here that there is a flower that glows in the dark and its absolutely beautiful from what I've seen in pictures. I'll wait for you to come for me. Love, Rin. P.S. tell Kagome and Sango I'm doing fine and that I miss them.'_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review.**


End file.
